The Way of Grey
by DarkShaquille
Summary: A long time ago in a Galaxy, far far away... The Galaxy has existed for years of peace. The Sith are extinct and times of peace are only interupted by debates in the Republic. In these days, a boy is born and picked up by the Jedi to be trained in as a Jedi. But his destiny isn't one of a typical Jedi...
1. Chapter 1

This is a tale of a lone man. A tale that follows between the lines and shadows of the main story of the Rise and Fall of the Skywalkers. A tale of a man who had studied in both the Jedi Order and the Sith collective. But, as he had a strong sense of Morale, he ended as a lone man.

But enough of this, you will get to know him. But first, we must meet him...

Thirty years before the battle of Geonosis (five years after the birth of Obi-wan), Vanimon Deathwater was born on a very isolated planet named saleucami. A planet that focused most of it's efforts on agriculture. There, he was born to a simple family. Soon after, as he was only three years old, his parents were approached by two Jedi, Dooku and Yoda, both drawn to his Force signature.

Bringing the infant to the Temple, the High Council of Jedi decided on a very unnatural happening. Yoda and Dooku both felt the strength of the boy, who was marked on his arm. His entire left arm was reddish in skintone. Like third degree burning marks. But in stead of causing harm, this 'mark' gave the child stronger bones, bloodveins and a stronger connection to the Force.

While Jedi vowed to remain unattached to material things, they still had to rely on a dark piece of tech that was develloped to subdue the Force flow within something. So, this boy ended up with three of those bands around his left arm. One at the centre of his lower arm, one just above his elbow and a second just below his shoulder. These bands could be removed by a simple push of a button on the bands, but the boy was taught that he could never do that, only in a last resort.

And so the boy grew, learning the ways of the Force. But he was a solitude boy. He only made a hand full of friends. Some being Dooku and Obi-Wan. But, as Obi-Wan left the Temple at the age of twelve to learn under the wings of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Vanimon became more and more of a lone wolf...

As Vanimon came to the age of eight, he and several others were called up for the Gathering. Vanimon had studied several documentations of the Gathering in the Temple archives. He was going to the planet Ilum. Ilum was a planet that heavily resembled Hoth. ice cold and unforgiving. Entering a strange temple-like building, Vanimon and his seven Jedi companions, were instructed to go in the icy caves and locate a crystal...for their lightsaber!

As the merry band of younglings all went in group, Yoda's voice echoed through the caves:

'If not back in time you are, trapped for an entire night in the caves, you will be'

Most younglings had shivered first, but then, a child named Robin had claimed the 'safety in numbers' logic and went on with the other five Jedi. Vanimon walked into the cave alone and tried to clear his mind so he could locate the crystals. But as he had thought, the Force was unusually strong in the cave. According to data he had found, the Cave would test you. Test you in the way that you lacked for a Jedi quality.

Vanimon already knew which one he lacked: being with others. He couldn't help it. As other younglings worked together, he prefered to be alone. He always liked the calmness around him. So, walking alone in the cave wasn't that bad. He had a bigger trouble with the cold. He had ventured for at least an hour before a strange 'presence' revealed itself to him. He followed it, drawn to it like a moth. Then, to his shock, he found a dark blue Ilum Crystal. Sadly, only accessable with the aid of other Force users.

His crystal was locked in a small opening in the wall, sealed with a huge block of ice. He tried for hours to lift it, remembering his training with Yoda. 'Size matters not', he had learned the meaning of the words, but his mind couldn't encompass this. He just couldn't. Exhausted and near the end of his mental capabilities, he took a medative seat and began clearing his mind. Calm the storm of his emotions, enter the eye of the storm, as he was taught. He lifted his right hand and tried again.

The hunk of ice moved slightly, he opened his eyes and saw to his amasement that he could lift the hunk of ice. Then, it crashed down. He felt desperate. And then he had a clairvoyance over him. Suddenly, he could see the solution to his puzzle. His mind raced through his obtained knowledge from the Archives. He remembered how some article had stated that 'passion and emotions could feed your Force abilities' but only at the risk of corruption from the Dark Side of the Force.

In that moment he searched his feelings, looking for one that could overclass the magnitude of the hunk of ice. In an automated state, he released two of his Force inhibitor bands of his left arm and tapped in his will. He WANTED that crystal. He wanted it, not because of possession (which was forbidden as Jedi), but because of need. He needed that crystal, it was as the need of a mind or heart. That crystal was a part of him, and he needed it.

As the power of the Force flowed through his veins and mind, a strange dark blue and feintly red arua started to cirlce around him. The block of ice began floating upwards and he summoned the crystal to him. As it was in front of him, he grabbed it with his right hand. Then, he realized he had lifted the entire thing with just his left arm. Quickly, he released the ice, which dropped down with a huge blow. Realising to late the entire cave was collapsing, he placed the crystal in his pocket and ran for the exit.

Running and dodging falling ice from the ceiling, he re-applied his inhibitors and even used some more Force abilities to enhance his speed. All by instinct. As he reached the entrance of the cave, he froze for a second. The door was closed. He was to late...

The cave was still collapsing behind him. He took a gulp and a breath. Then he ran for the door. He started to build up Force in his right fist. As he was near the icy door, he punched it, releasing the stored Force energy. And sure enough, he broke the door. As he tumbled through the hole, the cave collapsed behind him. All the other Jedi were standing there, amazed by what they had just seen. Then, Yoda and Dooku approached him.

'Very well done, Vanimon'

Yes, impressive your skills are. A fine Jedi, you will become'

To these words of kindness, Vanimon could only bow. And, to show his respect for the masters, he bowed as deep as he could. Vanimon was then taken by Dooku in a seperate ship. During the way back to the Temple, Dooku began teaching Vanimon how he had to construct a Lightsaber. Giving Vanimon the basics and several components and tools, he gave Vanimon the entire trip time to craft his Lightsaber.

Vanimon simply closed his eyes and felt with the Force how his Lightsaber would feel in his hand. And sure enough, a mental blueprint presented itself. He combined a smooth handle, which was suited for both single handed and both handed use, a very easy to handle metal design. Somewhat compareable to the handle of dooku, just uncurved, Obi-Wan kenobi's first Lightsabers decorations, and with a simple ending, like Windu's Saber. It was ment to be easy to handle, flexible and capable of two handed use for emergencies.

As he landed in the Temple hangar, Dooku was utmost impressed by this youngling. And soon offered to train him with his dueling skills. In the years that followed, Vanimon became a very accomplished duelist. Training his mind with the Force, gathering massive knowledge from the Temple and his excellent dueling teachings of Dooku, who was so good a duelist that only yoda and Windu could match him.

A Jedi's Lightsaber fightstyle was devided in seven forms. To talk about each form would take to much time, so I will quickly explain Vanimon's prefered forms. His master, Dooku, was an excellent master of the second form, Makashi. Makashi was the supreme form of fencing: elegant, precise and very strong in saber vs saber combat. Makashi's main focus was on stance, defence and counterstrikes. Opening the opponents defence for precise and deadly counterattacks. This style had but one weakness, which is the lack of kinetic velocity, as it's elegant nature makes it weak against powerstrikes and a weakness in blasterdeflection.

That's why, under Dooku's advice, Vanimon also mastered form 3: Soresu. Soresu was a style that was widely regarded as the most defensive of all the styles. An often remark was that a true Soresu master was untouchable as his/her defence was like a shell. Soresu was originally designed for blasterdeflection, but it also translates to excellent blade defence, keeping the blade as close to your body as possible, using the momentum of blade clashes to block the opponents attacks with little to no use of stamina. Soresu had but one weakness, it had no offensive cababilities what so ever.

And, as if the ultimate offence with the Makashi coupled with the Soresu's defence, Vanimon learned the basics of the sixth form: Niman. This form was best referenced as the 'diplomatic' style. It takes all the advantages and weaknesses of all other styles and drops them. Basicly, you have no weakesses or strong points in combat if you master this style. Niman was also a gateway to Jar'Kai: Dual bladed fencing.  
Vanimon simply learned the basics, as to easier pinpoint and exploit the style of his opponent. Dooku invited him in a 'real' duel. He explained to Vanimon he wasn't going to kill him, but he wasn't going to give him 'another' sparring match. This was for real. Despite Dooku's extensive and masterful duelingskills, Vanimon held more then his own against him. Dooku eventually called it quits. He saw how his dueling student was able to analyse every move and even form plans and strikes in preperation. He was a very skilled duelist. More or less evenly matched with Dooku's own skills, though Vanimon would deny this.

As Vanimon came to the age of 14, the Council became distrustful of his behavior. He favored the serenity of the night, wandering the temple way past allowed time, went on every lesson alone and became a isolated of others, shutting most people out. He always claimed to work better alone. His Force powers grew stronger as he kept tapping in his emotions, all while being able to resist the corruption of the Dark Side. So the Council came up with a two way test. First a dueling competition, if he was to strike someone down, Vanimon would be expelled. And secondly a Force competition, where participants were to move objects and demonstrate their knowledge of the Force.

So, gathering around twenty younglings who were more then happy to vollunteer in this tournament, Vanimon refused at first...

'Master, I don't want to fight them, I prefer to keep my skills to myself'

'You're very wise, for a Padawan, Vanimon. You don't have to enter if you don't want'

'Doubtfully, Master Dooku, I've been able to eavesdrop on a conversation between Yoda and Windu. The Council fears that I am corrupted by the Dark Side'

'Vanimon, I have taught you how to master your Saber skills and I can assure you, the Dark Side is not present in you'

With these words, Vanimon still felt shut out from the Jedi Order. As he had roamed the halls and corridors at night, he could feel the tention. Every corridor was filled with the disgust other Jedi felt for him. In that moment, his stuborn nature kicked in. Before turning in that night, he had noted his name as the final open space for the tournament. And so it came to be...

The first couple fights were less then remarkable. Young childeren engaging is mere clashing with swords was less then amusing, but Vanimon managed to disarm each of his opponents with their first strike. His skills were completely toned and unrevealed. Dooku, watching his student from afar, managed to crack a smile. His student was leagues ahead of their wild swings. Vanimon quickly ended most duels of his own. Other fights, lasted much longer. The most of the younglings were practising in the fourth and fifth saber form: Ataru and Djen So/Shien. Ataru is the most demanding of physical abilities. Basicly, an Ataru master goes in, slashing, jumping and overwhelms his opponent with powerful attacks. Ataru has NO defence what so ever. Djen So/Shien is the Soresu extention, meaning it combines strong powerattacks, with subtle and strong defensive counterstrikes and repostes.

In wasn't long before Vanimon had to face Robin. The Jedi with whom he had embarked on the Gathering. This duel proved to be very interesting...

Vanimon drew his blade and gave the Makashi greeting. Lifting his blade up before his face, then swinging it to his right. Similar to an 'En Garde'

Robin simply drew his blade and rushed forward. As Vanimon simply parried and engaged in a chess like duel. Each attack Robin made, was easily blocked and parried by Vanimon. His Soresu allowed him the stamina he needed to block the Ataru of Robin. and after several minutes of an intense clashing of blades, Vanimon saw the ideal opening, which he capitalised on.

Robin was always leaving his left flank open when he lunged forward in his thrusts. Vanimon simply had to bait one, which he did by keeping a small dictance. One that Robin tried to close by jumping in, but that always managed to get him in trouble. So, lunging forward, Vanimon simply parried by spinning around. His blade turned downward, blocks and deflects the thurst. In his spinning motion, Vanimon speeded forward and rotated his blade. He deactivated his blade, but struck his ending at Robin's heart. The deactivated blade ensured the survival of Robin, yet Robin wasn't as happy, he never lost a duel before.

'My strike would have killed you, the duel is over'

'You cheated! How can a Makashi user defeat Ataru! Makashi isn't capable of generating enough kinetic force to block my attacks!'

'Simple, I also practice the Soresu, which allowed me to use your blade momentum against you'

All the attendants were deeply impressed by the skill Vanimon had demonstrated. Some even started clapping, which drove Robin mad with jalousy. And this is the point were Vanimon would see the hypocrite ways of the Jedi. Robin was driven mad with rage and jalousy, that he reactivated his blade and lunged for Vanimon's back. Vanimon, who never dropped his guard, simply drew his blade and parried. His Makashi allowed for extreme stance control. This means that he simply manouvred around Robin, who in his rage kept striking. Vanimon ultimately parried an attack that left Robin out of balance. Simply blowing at Robin, he felt backwards.

Spectators were amased by this display of duelist skill. Vanimon then aimed his blade at Robin's heart. Everyone held their breaths. Yoda and Windu stood up, ready to react to this. yet Vanimon deactivated his blade and offered Robin a hand. Robin, still thinking that Vanimon had cheated, simply pushed it aside and stood to his feet. With a very agressive motion, he turned around and walked away.

'Good duel, may the Force be with you'

Vanimon didn't think that would take the rage away, but it's the least he could do, offering him a thanks for a fine duel. Vanimon then retracted his blade and stepped away from the ring. Masters Windu, Yoda and Dooku, came towards Vanimon. But he didn't think it was because of his victory.

'Hold it, Vanimon, master Yoda and I have to ask you some questions'

'As you wish, my masters'

'Your style, Dooku taught you, hmm?'

'Yes, master Yoda, Master Dooku taught me the Makashi style'

'Then why is it that you also mastered the Soresu?'

'Because I am not of the same skill as my teacher, master Windu. Master Dooku is an unrivaled master at the art of dueling with his Makashi. He can even compensate for most of it's weaknesses because of supreme years of training. In responce to the lack of defence in Makashi, I aslo studied Soresu...and the basics of Niman'

'A real defence you build, yes? Not a single agressive style, like the Ataru, hmm?'

'No, master Yoda. My stamina isn't able to uphold the Ataru style. Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who was also taught by Dooku, is a true master of that style. But there's but one true Araru master out there, which is You, master Yoda'

'That is all fine and well, but what was that display of dominance?'

'Dominance? Master Windu, I assure you...'

'You could have defeated that boy from the first moment you struck, why didn't you?'

'Master Windu, if I may, Vanimon is still learning, as he was so wise to analyse during the fight, he opened with Soresu against a strong Ataru fighter. he didn't rush it, because he played it safe'

'I didn't ask you anything, Dooku'

'Masters, If this is about dominance or agression, then why am I being questioned? Robin displayed a clear flaw in Jedi beliefs, he struck at me, after I had ended the duel'

'Talk to that boy, we will...later'

Vanimon couldn't believe his ears. Because he hadn't ended the last fight, like the others, as quick, he was standing accused because of it? He was dealing with a far better combatant then the others were. He simply played safe. But the boy who had struck out in anger and jalousy, they let him go? Then, another part of his mind slowly recalled this, he remembered an article. Most families across the Galaxy were honored if the Jedi came, as this meant that they had a Jedi in their family. But others would call them kidnappers. Snatching away infants to raise them in the Temple. Why children? Because they haven't experienced fear before.

Vanimon always thought of that as 'wrong', why wouldn't he? Fear is an emotion that more times then often help you survive. Fear makes you 'irrational', yes, but if you were to face a Rancor or saw a horde of charging Wookees, you would be afraid as well.

Essentially, Jedi were wrong in so many ways, to Vanimon. You weren't allowed to commit to someone, as possession is forbidden. You have to resist the Dark Side, the Shrouded Path. Yoda had told him so many times: 'Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.'

Just like the way why possession was forbidden: 'attachment leads to jalousy...The shadow of greed, that is...'

Vanimon awoke from his thinking as Dooku placed his hand on Vanimon's shoulder.

'I doubt he wanted to 'savor' the fight. He simply played defensive. We can't all fight like you, master Windu'

'Well, we can't simply ignore how this boy fought'

'I am not just a boy...I am Vanimon'

All three masters were amased by this sudden outburst. Dooku because of his nerve, he stood up to three of the most respected Jedi. Yoda because of how he did so, not in anger, but simply because he had enough of the way they had acted against him. Windu, because of the lack of respect.

'...with all due respect, masters. But if I am being accused of Dark Side Corruption, a Jedi who just lached out in rage and jalousy is being let loose? I am sorry, but I will not stand for this'

'You, young Jedi, will learn your place'

'Windu, Vanimon has a point'

'Right, everyone is. Discuss this matter later, and more privately, we will'

Vanimon bowed and left. he had enough of this hypocrite way of life. He barged into the Library and started studying 'sensitive' articles. He had been able to find a place, that was just not off-limits to non-Council members. Among these pages he learned a strange truth. According to some old documented war, Jedi were seen as bad guys. The Manalorians saw Jedi as corrupt and dishonest. Vanimon now understood why. Then, as he was hiding within a corner, he heard voices. As he looked over the edge of the second floor, he saw Windu and Robin.

'You did a very bad duty. Why struck out in anger? I know you wanted to practise the Vaapad, which I created from Juyo. But you need mental control'

'Yes master, I just wanted to strike at his gloating arrogance'

'Mind your actions, Robin'

'Yes, who else would watch your back, if Windu would drop you...you'd be alone against me'

Both Jedi stared upwards. Nonchalantly sitting up the railing, Vanimon watched both of them. Windu ignored his taunt, Robin was visibily cooking with rage. Vanimon wasn't an arrogant person, if anything, he found himself quite humble. He never gloated in battle, only studied alone because he prefered it, but otherways...he didn't seem to care for 'ego.'

'You think you're unbeatable, don't you'

'No, I know you can't beat me. Juyo and Vaapad are strong styles, but you were still pracising Ataru, which I studied to find weaknesses. I plan...what do you do?'

'You...need a lesson'

'No, you need to be put down, Robin'

'Did you just threat Robin while I am standing within range of the threat?'

'Why would I respect you, Windu? You clearly dislike me and disrespect me. Don't worry, I'll leave tomorrow'

With that said, Vanimon just jumped down and started walking away...

'You can't, you are still in the tournament'

'Then I'll withdraw, Windu'

Vanimon went back to his room and began meditating. As the night progressed into the morning, at his birthday, he prepared to leave the Temple. Then, as he was walking past the Library, he ran into Dooku. Dooku, having heard of the 'encounter' last night, Dooku offered Vanimon a strange offer. Vanimon knew Dooku didn't agree with the Jedi Order as they were more and more corrupt like the Senate. If Vanimon could win the tournament, Dooku would take him back to his home planet of Sorrenno. Vanimon gladly accepted that.

The duel arena was now filled with all kinds of stuff. Small objects like sticks, medium things like crates and two gigantic ships. Vanimon arrived as the last one, but the most were all staring at him, eyes filled with disgust. Robin had surely sold a fake story of last night. He honestly couldn't care less...

'Easy, this task, is not. Lift the objects, you must. The one who lifts the most, win he does. And the winner, choose his own master, he can'

'Master, can I go first?'

Everyone present was amazed. Vanimon, the solitude Jedi, volluntered to go first? What was going on? Never the less, Yoda gave Vanimon permission. Vanimon, who had been thinking of how he could shock everyone, had formed a very daring move. As he took his place in the centre of the huge arena, he reached out with the Force, releasing his Inhibitors, secrelty. He had one final trick up his sleeve that no one knew he had studied. He could ellude his powers by masking them. Keeping his powers of radar, but also allowing him to move through places unseen. Then, he lifted his right and left hand, cleared his mind and lifted ALL objects, with relative ease.

All the onlookers just gasped. There stood a 15-year old Jedi who lifted all the objects that were in his surroundings. Not a single Jedi could comprehend this. Even Dooku was amazed. Even though he didn't know the full extent of how the Inhibitors were more a danger,then a gift. As the Force was three times as strong in his left arm, that also ment that it would cause tissue damage. Vanimon made one last shocking display: he held all the objects in his left hand alone.

'Well? Are you entertained? Do you feel glad? Maybe I am corrupted. You Jedi are all hypocrites'

After yelling that, he simply let go, re-applied his Inhibitors, feeling a little stiff. As if he had strained his arm. Everyone was to amazed, then, all the objects crashed to the floor. Most were wrecked. Vanimon didn't turn around and walked away.

'I give my victory to Robin, may the Force grant him fortune'

And with no other words, he left. Dooku explained that he had left the Order also because of the fact that his apprentice, Qui-Gon, had died in a battle on Naboo. Vanimon expressed his condolances, but wasn't exactly sure what would happen now.  
Maybe on Sorrenno, the Force would guide him?


	2. Chapter 2

Study of Darkness:

The first weeks were rough. As soon as Vanimon had stept out of Dooku's Solar Sailor, he was pushed aside. Dooku was a count on his homeworld. He was of royal birth, which explained his civilised way of live and elegant nature. But not half a rotation later, Dooku received a message. In the blue hologram, stood a hooded figure. Introducing himself as Lord Sidious. Dooku meeted with this character and when he was finished, he demanded that Vanimon turned to the Dark Side.

Vanimon, who knew he had no other option, did so, reluctantly. So, as Dooku was given a new name, so to was it up to Vanimon. Dooku was named Darth Tyrranus. Why he chose that, Vanimon couldn't care less, he simply desired the knowledge that Jedi couldn't offer him.

'As my apprentice, you will need a new name...how about...'

'With all due respect, Count Dooku, I would prefer my own name...Dark Shaquille'

'A rather peculiar name, is it not? But I supose a peculiar man deserves a name he chooses'

With that said, Vanimon spent the next part of his life training in refining his Soresu, Makashi and his knowledge of the Force. Keeping his true power hidden from Dooku, as he felt something change within the Count, he became colder. Dooku was a kind and gentle man, having respected and cared for any and every Jedi. But the kind man began feeling more and more cold and dangerous. Like a fire, slowly fading in the winter. Vanimon simply played allong.  
His skills began to spike in a scary manner. Lifting more that double the weight he lifted back at the Temple, Vanimon could do it all, just by tapping into his will. Dooku taught him to fight with his hate and rage...But Vanimon kept his rage, buried in his mind. Ready for use when he saw fit.

Vanimon also constructed a second Lightsaber. One who's design was almost identical to his 'blue' saber. But this hilt was slightly more comfortable in his hands. A little smoother and less weight. It utilised a single dark red synthetic crystal. Giving his blade the traditional color of a Sith Blade. Crimson red and deadly. This new blade allowed him even more blade control and even had enough hilt to allow him strong, both handed powerstrikes.  
Also, with his red blade in his dominant right hand and his blue blade in his secondary left, Vanimon began practising Jar'Kai. At first, his style was catastrophicly awefull. The dual blade fencing wasn't as easy as it seemed. He injured himself several times before he started from the basis, thanks to his Niman training. He developped a new style of Jar'Kai. Mostly, there are two variants in Jar'Kai: the attack-defend style and the All In style. Attack-defend is where you use the back-up blade, in your non-dominant hand, for defence while your main weapon strikes out in attack. All-in is where you focus both blades in attack. This leaves your defence all but worthless. The other one has a moderate defence...but also a moderate offence. Therefor, there's always a risk. Until Vanimon found a way...

Combining elements of Soresu, making his dual blades build up massive kinetic energy by twirling and keeping blade momentum up, he was able to maintain a strong defence. Also adding in elements of makashi for a swift and deadly counterstrike in offence. His Jar'Kai simply put? It was a whirlwind of blade motion that you best stayed clear from. If he enhanced his movement with Force Enancement, he seemed to be wielding more then six Lightsabers. His form was elegant, but his strikes were deadly.

The Dark Side wasn't more powerful, it was more channeled. As Jedi do their things simply with the clear mind, letting the Force flow, Sith tapped into their emotions of hate and anger. This amplified a Force power to a substantional degree, but also left the user open for corruption. The emotions were stronger, but the power it gave, drove you mad with lust for more.  
Vanimon controlled his emotions, only tapping into his will. He could also give his emotions a little more room, enhancing his powers, but he feared those powers. His left arm was still strained, but less painful. If he was ever to lose control, he could be a force of nature...

Though, because he refused to tap into his emotions, his powers were greatly lessened. His Lighting was just 'ok' , while his Repulse was more then able to take out a building. Force Repulse is what you think it is, the user stores a moderate to huge Force energy in their own body and force it out with a powerful blast of energy. Vanimon prefered this technique to protect himself from swarming enemies.

To Vanimon, these days as 'Darksider' were very meaningful. Why only gather information and knowledge from one source, as more sources have different views and more variable points of view.

He was on Sorrenno for nearly five years. Often times, he would see that same hooded figure who was able to turn a respectable man into a backstabbing Sith Lord. Each time he saw that one shuttle ship, Vanimon withdrew into the shadows. He kept watching the hooded figure, all in favor of survival and his own interests. Survival because Dooku was under his command. And his own interests were simple, yet deadly. He was going to expose this guy and murder him.

In one of those meetings, he finally got lucky. The hooded figure revealed his face. A fairly old man stood there, dressed in the cloaks of a Sith Lord. He had grey hair and a thick aura of lies and trickery. There, the both of them sat, Dooku in his elegance, Sidious in his malice. Then he eavesdropped on their conversation...

'You are ready?'

'Yes, my master'

'Then, the plot to start the war has begun'

'First, I shall begin rallying other starsystems to our cause'

'Then I shall orchistrate an assassination on the Senator of Naboo'

'The Clone Armies are being prepared for duty'

'The Jedi will fall and we will rule the Galaxy. As the Sith should'

'I am ready to start this glorious cause'

'Good...good. But first, you must prove your loyalty to me. That boy, what's his name...Dark Shaquille? Kill him. He's growing to powerful'

'Master, he can be of use to us. He's an excellent assassin, I've trained him and he has nearly no equals in dueling skills and Force knowledge'

'He is a risk. You should never have taught him at the same skill level as your own skills. If he is to turn on you, you'll never defeat him'

'He has nearly no equal,master. I didn't say he was my equal'

'Then prove it, take him down...now'

'Yes my master...'

Dooku stood up, then Sidious stood back up and left the room. Vanimon was shocked. Was he merely here to be betrayed again? Is there no honor in any of these factions? He started to look for an exit. Grasping both his blades, he cutted throuh the wall and jumped out. Landing safely on the courtyard, he began running for the entrance. Seeing Dooku and Sidious there, he turned back, heading for the hanger.

'Dark Shaquille, I summon you!'

Vanimon sighed in disgust. He wasn't stupid, Dooku, he thought. As he made his way through Dooku's home, he eventually found the hanger. There, a medium class cargo ship was standing behind a ray shield. He came closer. This ship was about the size of a shuttle, but more covert. It had black motives and several plasma canons and even a shield generator. A small powerconverter on the back gave that away. Vanimon sliced the controlpanel and entered the ship. Already firing it up, the hanger door opened.

'There is no escape from the Dark Side'

Dooku and Sidious blasted the ship with Force Lightning. Vanimon simply ran back down the ramp and accessed his Jedi training. Lifting both hands, he drew a small reflecting barrier: Tutaminus. Blocking the Lighting and blasting it back. Yoda also preferred this as shown in battles...

'He mastered Tutaminus at such a young age?'

'You can't beat us both'

'I agree to disagree, Dooku'

Vanimon jumped of the ramp and drew his blade, giving the Makashi salute. Holding his blade aimed upwards, before his face, he twirled it to his left and ended in the traditional low guard. Dooku responded by his own salute. Vanimon stood somewhat back. Dooku was a greater duelist then he was, so keeping distance was better in this fight. Vanimon pulled his blade closer to his chest, the Soresu guard. He had to outmanouver and outlast Dooku...

'Tactical insight will serve you no good, I trained you, remember?'

'Yes, I do, which is why I will hold back'

'You dare to think you can take me in a fight?'

'No, I know I can hold you of long enough'

Dooku lunged forward, by which Vanimon blocked and started to manouver slowly, keeping his blade moving. This gave him just enough kinetic energy to use almost none of his own stamina. Where as Dooku had to keep his stamina use regulated by stance and attack.

Dooku tried a slight cutting move, to which Vanimon dodged backwards. Dooku tried another swift strike forward, Vanimon simply stepped sidewards. Dooku tried outmanouvering Vanimon, stabbing and swinging in an attempt to push Vanimon in open terrain. Though, Vanimon responded by backing towards the ship, ready to jump aboard as the 'start-up' sequence was finished.

'Your defence is remarkable. But you can't win with a simple defense'

Vanimon had the briliant idea against Dooku. Falling back to his Niman, he waited for Dooku to lightly cut again. Dooku quickly did, being baited by the 'opening' in Vanimon's defense. Vanimon pretended to swing his blade to intercept the blow, but ended deactivating the blade and tumbling forward, dodging the attack and completely blindsiding Dooku. As he started getting up from his roll,Vanimon spun around, reactivating his blade and slashing at Dooku's blindspot. As his crimson blade was about to strike, a fierce swing with another red blade forced Vanimon back. Sidious had drawn a hidden blade and protected Dooku's blindspot. And gone was Vanimon's opening. A one handed backflip placed Vanimon back in a safe distance.

'You were just lucky. Without him, I would have killed you, Dooku'

'Your arrogance blinds you'

'Arrogance? I am simply self aware, Sidious'

Sidious merely laughed and drew a secondary Lightsaber. With the skill of Dooku and the unknown skills of Sidious, Vanimon had no choice. Closing his eyes, he reached for his blue blade. Opening his eyes, he entered his mental centre. His focus was more then ready, it was enhanced by the Force. His blades were both directed down, like a low Makashi guard. But he was more then ready for the Sith Lords. Vanimon awaited their first move.

Dooku was carefull. He stepped closer, but at a safe distance he waited. Sidious on the other hand rushed in with powerfull swings and strikes with his blades. Vanimon jumped over him and remained in a defensive stance. As Sidious spun around, Vanimon began twirling his blades, as to build up kinetic energy. Sidious, again, struck in pure power, to which Vanimon rotated and swung his blades to meet and block the ones from Sidious. Because he had build up enough kinetic force, Vanimon was able to force a blade lock. He had Sidious in a clash of power. But the Sith Lord wasn't out yet.

With a severe kick, Sidious forced Vanimon back. He felt the blow to his stomach and coughed. As he regained his breath, he entered the same blade twirling guard. His blades were spinning on his sides, ready to strike. Sidious simply let out taunting laughter and rushed back in. His strikes were strong and powerful. Vanimon was able to match most of the assault with his blade motions, but he had to keep some attention with Dooku. While Vanimon was clashing blades with Sidious, Dooku had been circling around them in hopes of finding a point of attack. As Vanimon was forced in another blade clash, Dooku lunged forwards.

Vanimon rotated to his left, forcing Dooku to hold back, as he would otherwise harm Sidious. With the small opening now, Sidious released his blade lock, only to blast Vanimon with Lightning. Blue and purple bolts of intense electric energy flew from Sidious' fingertips. The purple bolts were caught and absorbed by Vanimon's blades. The blue bolts managed to hit him directly in the chest. Vanimon was staggered by the pain that coursed through his body, but soon used his Sith training and his own knowledge of Force Lightning, to enhance his pain limit and form a protective barrier around his body, resisting most of the damage of the Lightning. Vanimon used this small opening to jump backwards.

'What does your self awareness tell you now?'

'That your prefered form of combat is form 7: Juyo'

Sidious was left impressed. Juyo is the one combat form in the Temple that was forbinnen. Juyo was a style which required the user to 'enjoy' the fight. They had to like 'taking their opponent apart' , something only very few Jedi could, considering the darkness required to execute this style. Juyo was defined by a strong and slashing offence with mixed in elements of unarmed combat: punches, kicks, flips,..  
Even Force abilities were mixed in. Juyo was the supreme agressive form, outclassing the Ataru by miles. Juyo was a very popular style, considering how Windu had created and perfected a style out of Juyo: Vaapad. Vaapad was exactly the same as Juyo, only that the user of Vaapad fueled their strikes with the darkness of their opponents. Basicly: Juyo would strain your own mental self a lot, Vaapad would take your power to the next level, draining your opponents stamina.

'Your insight is very well developped. You could have been a powerful Sith'

'I beg to differ, you Sith are all the same. Powerhungry, backstabbers, mindless slaves to their lust for power'

'You will pay dearly for your lack of vision'

'And you for not knowing how to fight'

Vanimon jumped backwards and landed on the ramp. The ship was ready for take of. As he landed, he released a powerful Force Push, sending a wave of energy out to knock both Dooku and Sidious of balance. Vanimon rushed to the operating panel, closed the ramp and blasted of orbit and into outer space. When the navi-computer told Vanimon the jump to hyperspace was ready, he did so, traveling back towards Coruscant. He was safe in the hyperspace and dropped to his knees from exhaustion and revelation. His hilts dropped from his hands and rolled away. He summoned them back with the Force.

As he tried his best to regain his steadfast mentallity, he found that he had used far to much stamina for just a small skirmish with both Darksiders. As he attached his hilts to his belt, he refound his physical strength. He rose and took a seat in the pilot chair. His new ship had several modifications. His internal scan revealed a training bay, crewquarters and even a cargo hold. Coupled with a cloaking device and a very strong long range scanner. He had found a very useful ship. With a quick look through the cockpit, he named his ship: 'Rising Flame'

The entire trip, Vanimon was wondering what to do now. He could return to the Jedi Order, though that wasn't a smart idea. Going Rogue wasn't what he was planning, same as bountyhunter. He didn't know how, but he was stuck in his carreer. Jedi wasn't as 'cracked' up as they made it out to be. Sith aren't the bad guys he read about, the Rule of Two from Bane was the only thing he learned. As a mercenary he could make a living, but what if a psycho enlisted him? Would he put morals before gain? Or would he stay for the gain of wealth?

As he came out of Hyperspace and entered Coruscant Orbit, he received an incomming transmission. The message was actually quite clear, he was to leave this place. He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy...  
He started to enter the atmosphere and began making his way back to the Temple, sending a neutral encoded message requesting safe heaven and a place he could temporary use as a home. Naturally, he received a rather negative responce. The hologram was hooded, it was one of the Jedi Sentinels. Those were rumored to exist, yet very few Jedi actually knew they did. Sentinels can be considered the low profile black operations operatives. They were originally intended to 'hunt and kill' rogue Jedi. Now they are simply the Temple Guards with strong tracking skills and survival expertise.

'your ship is unregistered. State your business and then land in a public space. The Temple is off limits for regular starships'

'I assure you, I am not a regular pilot. I need a place to search for a home. I am a Jedi'

'State your name'

'I doubt you would listen to me if you knew my name'

'No clearance, no entry'

With those words, the holocram faded and was turned of. Vanimon kicked his foot against the wall of his ship. Typical...  
He searched for his cloaking device and approached the Temple completely cloaked from scannerrays. He reached out, moving his hand and opening the Hanger doors. He flew in and closed the Hangar doors. He manouvered his ship into one of the darker corners and set her down. He stared into the dark and nearly empty hanger. Man, he was gone for three years and suddenly, all ships were gone. What else was different? He stood up, checked if his blades were on his belt and walked out of his new ship.

He made his way back to the Grand Hall. There, he masked his presence with the Force. They couldn't feel him, only see him. He walked to the entrance. Still, two large statues of Jedi followed by a gigantic walkway led into the Temple. He smiled, he never saw this part of the Temple. Turning around he walked back, passing the Library and Archives. He took a while to enjoy the idea of gaining greater access into the Archives. He was on another level then most Jedi were.  
After some time, he walked further in the Temple. Ending at the trainingfields. He stopped. Then, stared out the window and into a group of Jedi.

Those weren't just younglings. Some were only 13. But he could clearly see some of those Jedi were above 18. What group was this? He ventured closer, staying relatively hidden. But he could still see the group. There was a very big concentration of females in there. Not that he minded this, but something was of. He spotted several humans, but also a humanoid species called Torgrutas and Twi'leks. He even saw a Wookiee! An amphebian humanoid of Mon Cala, these were salmon colored beings with webbed hands, high-domed heads and huge, fish-like eyes. He stared a while and realised with a shock who was teaching them.

Tera Sinube was a fairly old Jedi Master. He always taught his pupils patience and had a very strong knowledge of the criminal mind. Sinube was mostly seen in the Archives, where he studied on the criminal elements. Sinube had a silver/white lightsaber. This meant, Sinube was very calm, considering his teachings on patience, and have a strong connection with the Force as a whole.  
Sinube is a respected teacher because of his age and experience. Vanimon actually never had the pleasure of meeting him...

'Patience is the keystone of this technique. You have to be a calm centre in the storm of violance around you. Keep practicing and you will all be masters of this style'

Of course. Sinube was a master at the Calmness, so by all means he was a natural at Soresu. Someday he would challenge Sinube to a friendly duel. And then, he saw an old friend. On the fields, stood a medium aged man, who was dueling with a sparring partner. Obi-Wan Kenobi was 22, and had a small boy standing next to him. A boy of twelve years. He had the traditional Jedi braid, a small one on his right shoulder. He saw how Obi-Wan was trying to teach himself a new form. According to what Dooku told him, Qui-Gon was a quite accomplished Ataru duelist. Kenobi would surely study it as well, but seeing how Qui-Gon Jinn was slain because of the lack of stamina after an intense fight of over 15 minutes, Kenobi obviously saw the flaws of Ataru.

As he tried to rip his gaze away from the very impressive image of hard working duelists. He turned around and tried to gain access to the Council Chamber. He had to meet with the masters. As he manouvered through the Jedi that were wandering about in the corridors and other hallways, Vanimon felt a cold shiver down his spine.  
His eyes just spotted a group of Jedi he had hoped to avoid. They were six man strong, had the same Jedi robes and one of them was even an 'old friend'

'Then, I just mastered the 7th form, like a boss'

'Oh, you are so wonderful Robin'

'Tell me something I don't know'

Vanimon felt his stomach turn. That guy was a true egocentric Nerfherder. Some day he would wipe that smugg smile of his face. The group started to back away, heading for their lessons or whatever. Vanimon stepped passed and attempted to enter a side room, as to avoid any more 'fun' encounters. Then, he heard his name. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around. Yes, Robin had recognized him.

'Well, look who it is. The disgraced loner, why are you here?'

'Last time I checked Robin, that's none of your damn business'

'Oh, strong language. maybe I ought to teach you a lesson'

'Really? You think you can outclass me?'

'Yes, I believe I do. You were gone for three years, no way did I neglect my training like that'

Vanimon sighed. He slowly gripped his red hilt. Ready for a quick parry. He wasn't sure to what level Robin had advanced his skills. So, carefully altering his stance, Vanimon replied.

'If you insist'

Robin drew a bright blue blade and swung fiercely at Vanimon, who simply stepped aside. The wide swing of Robin missed by miles. This would be a total waist of time...  
With a very angry roar, Robin retried his attack. Again he missed because of Vanimon's simple dodge to the right. Robin's anger started to fuel into his strikes. However, his Juyo was nothing compared to the style and brute force of Sidious.

'Enough of this. you guys, back me up'

Robin's cohorts began drawing their blades as well. All blue blades and most surely all were agressive uses. Vanimon waited a while longer. Six light blue blades struck out at him. He simply jumped out of danger and landed safely outside their circle, being surrounded was so overrated. With a simple flick of a switch, his crimson blade emerged. He saluted, taunting his opponents with his confidence. He knew he was better. With a simple twirl of his blade, he engaged with his Makashi. Simple and light jabs, cuts and minor slashes, he disarmed almost all of them with little to no difficulty. With a bored expression, he entered his low guard.

'Are we done here?'

'Yes...we are'

'CEASE HOSTILITY'

Vanimon tunred around. There stood five Jedi Sentinels. They had brown Jedi robes, identity concealing masks and several small tools dangling from their belts. They all wielded a Saberstaf. A dualbladed hilt. Their sabers activated and revealed a yellow blade. Vanimon was in serious trouble.

'You! With your red blade! You're trespassing!'

'I simply want an...'

'It is of no concern what you want'

'Aid me, he just tried to kill my friends!'

Robin's voice seemed to echo through the halls. Within minutes, a large crowd of onlookers gathered around them. Some started to cheer for the Sentinels. Vanimon did carry a Sith weapon. The Sentinels started to engage with Vanimon, their blades swiping and spinning in a dizzying motion. Vanimon had no choice. Drawing his second blade and entering his state of hyperfocus, he started to fend of the unslaught of Lightsabers. At first, he merely parried and clashed in blade lock. But to his disliking, he was also forced into the offensive. He struck out, damaging some of the Snetines, striking their knees and legs, in order to impair their movement.

As he drove more and more of the Sentinels away from him, several onlookers started to doubt if this was possible. Vanimon's blades wove an intense net of deadly slashes and powerful defences around him. Without much effort, so it seemed.

Robin, now seeing the true potential of his opponent felt staggered. How could this be possible? With a sudden rush of despair, he lunged again.

Vanimon turned around, held his blade in an X lock, to block the lunge of Robin. Then, he redirected it at the left side and flank of a standing Sentinel. With this 'aided' direction, Robin graced the ribs of the Sentinel, incapacitating him.

'Thanks, Robin'

With a reversed roundhouse kick to the face, Vanimon took Robin down. Other Jedi knights drew their blade and surrounded the 'enemy.'

Robin slammed to the ground as he felt his conciousness black out. And Vanimon saw how several younglings were standing there. Vanimon, again, began twirling his blades. He wasn't going down easy. But then...

'Away put your weapons, he means no harm'

Yoda had walked out the elevator. His meeting with the Council was over. The turmoil had probably drawn his attention. As Yoda walked past the onlookers, almost everyone gazed at him in disbelief. Only Vanimon, trully, deactivated his blade.

'But, Master Yoda, He's not welcome!'

'A danger he is not, Sentinel. Escort him, to my chamber you will, yes?'

'But...Yes my master'

Vanimon bowed to Yoda and accompanied both the Sentinels and Yoda towards the meditation chamber of Yoda. Other Jedi picked Robin up and dragged him of to the infermary. Passing several Jedi who looked at him in fascination, Vanimon pulled his hood up. He never was one for the spotlight anyways...


End file.
